


High on you

by thatgirlwhowrites



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Accidentally High, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Post-Canon, or my attempt at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlwhowrites/pseuds/thatgirlwhowrites
Summary: She can't afford to lose him - has lost him too many times already - and especially not like this.They've been through too much together for some Creepies to take their happy ending away from them.Or,the five times Betty Cooper pretended like she was fine,and the one time she didn't; featuring the person who never stopped noticing.





	High on you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Seems like writing post episode has become something of a tradition for me,but the prompt "Can you please write a fic where Jughead is high on morphine next ep and he says something like 'I'm gonna marry you one day' to Betty?" was requested and well,I couldn't resist.  
> I took things in a slightly different direction,but kept the essence of the request.Hope you enjoy!

She doesn't know how she ended up here.

Or,well - she supposes she does know the answer to why she's at this Valentine's party that she honestly,privately thinks is ridiculous,and it's that she's never been able to resist Archie's lopsided smile when he's giving his puppy dog look.What surprises her more than her own compliance is that he (or they,she thinks she may have played a part in it,however small it may be) has managed to drag Jughead here too; for all his grumbling and quiet protests,he has still accompanied them.

"Wow! Look at this place,it's packed." Archie observes,shrugging off his jacket and throwing it onto a pile on the chair.She takes off her coat and hangs it on the hanger.

"Gee,the Blossom twins going all out for a party? What a shocker." Jughead drawls.She snorts,but apparently Archie somehow doesn't get the hang of the sarcasm because he's shaking his head.

"I don't know,Jug,I'm not really surprised.I mean,I know Cheryl basically hates everyone but Jason has _so many_ friends." Jughead and her exchange looks of fond exsaperation."Oh,there's the kitchen! I'm gonna get a drink,you guys want anything?"

She mutters a polite _no,thank you_ ,because her mom expects her home by 11 and she doesn't even want to think about how long she'll be grounded for if she smells alcohol on her breath.Jughead declines too,and Archie pushes his way through the crowd to enter the kitchen.She watches him go until his red hair is swallowed whole by the masses,then turns to Jughead.

He's already looking at her,a somewhat strange expression on his face.She tilts her head towards the space at the other side of the room she's observed to be marginally more isolated.He nods his head and as they walk to the decidedly less populated portion of the house,she breathes a little easier.

They lean against a wall in comfortable silence,both of them taking in their surroundings.Reggie is doing a keg stand,she notes,while Chuck Clayton is cheering him on.He's holding his own red solo cup though and she doesn't _mean_ to be judgemental - but,still.They're 13,for Christ's sake.

"I don't know why people are so fascinated with getting drunk," she admits to Jughead.

"Yeah." He agrees in an odd voice.She waits for him to elaborate,but he doesn't,so she continues.

"I mean,I get wanting to let loose or unwind or whatever,but can't they just pick up a book? It's so relaxing,Jug."

"Can you be anymore of a book nerd,Betts?" He's smirking now,and something about that makes her want to tease too.

"This coming from the guy who's yet to return my copy of The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo."

He grins wryly,"Apparently the library only has a single copy of it,since it wasn't available when I went to check it out,and I didn't want to wait that long to read it,okay?But if you want it back -"

"No,no,take your time," she protests,holding her hands up in mock surrender,"Just saying.Pot calling the kettle black much?"

He laughs,and just as he opens his mouth to respond,Archie reemerges wearing a grin on his face that she feels straight in her chest.

"There you guys are! The most amazing thing just happened."

"What happened?" She asks,returning his smile.

"I met this amazing girl,Betty.God,she's _so_ pretty,funny too.You'd like her." He sighs dreamily.He's talking fast and it's a bit hard to comprehend what he's saying,but she feels her stomach lurch violently.Another day,another one of Archie's crushes.Just not on her,never on her.

She forces the smile to stay on her face."She sounds great,Arch.What's her name?" Her voice sounds high pitched,far away even to her own ears.

"Melody.Melody Valentine.Like,literally, _Valentine_.That cannot be a coincidence,right?"

"Yeah,good for you,buddy," Jughead contributes,but she can feel his eyes on her.

"Thanks,bro.Speaking of,though,I should get back to her.I'll see you guys when Dad comes to pick us up,cool?" He swiftly walks away without waiting for a reply and she releases the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"You alright?"

"Of course." She shoots back defensively. _Does he know?_ she wonders,leading to a thought that makes her gut sink. _Does everyone know?"_ Why wouldn't I be?"

He eyes her skeptically and seems to be debating on something before he exhales."No reason,just..loud in here."

She nods her head,shrugs,and looks in the direction Archie disappeared in.Tears sting her eyes and words like _why not me?_ float in her head but she repeats _I'm fine,I'm fine,I'm fine_ in her head like a mantra.

"I'm fine." She says finally,swallowing the lump in her throat.

 

 

Betty's never liked Fridays - maybe it's because she's one of the few people who genuinely enjoys school, (or,more accurately,enjoys _learning_ ) but to her,Fridays just meant she'd have to go two whole days without seeing her friends.

Except in the summers.

Because ever since she was 7 years old and could wrap her hand around a wrench,every Friday of her summer holidays was spent working on a car with her dad.

While she waits for her parents to come home from the Register,she allows herself to reminisce over that spark she felt when she helped her father make a repair for the first time,the swelling of a feeling akin to pride in her.Like the feeling she got when her article was published in the local newspaper. (Only slightly magnified,but,well,she doesn't want to think about _that_ right now.)

She's checking that everything she may need today is in her toolbox for the third time when she hears the door open and rushes down the stairs.

"Dad! You're finally home.I'm ready to get started on the engine when you are."

Her dad opens his mouth but whatever he was going to say never comes because her mom beats him to it."Oh,Elizabeth.Surely you're too old for that now.Maybe you could try doing something more productive with your time instead? Or,at the very least,more feminine."

Betty's face falls,but she continues."You understand,right,sweetie?"

"Sure,mom.I get it." She lies.She doesn't get it _at all_.

Alice nods and walks away to her room,Hal giving her an apolegetic kind of smile before following.Polly,apparently having heard the entire conversation from her spot on the couch,looks up from her phone.

"I'm sorry,Betts," she offers,"I know how much that tradition meant to you."

It did,and she isn't sure why it just ended.

"It's okay." She forces,"It was stupid anyway.I'm gonna..go upstairs and do my homework,okay?"

"Betty -"

"Don't worry,Pol.It's fine _.I'm_ fine."

 

 

She performs the routine Polly taught her,not slowing even when she hears Cheryl whisper something to Ginger and Tina that's obviously about her and they cackle.

She's going to see this through.She needs to get selected to be a Vixen.Not just because it'd get her mom off her back a little about _getting enough exercise_ ,but,and she's well aware this is stupid,because she misses her sister.

Polly seems to be spending all her time at cheerleading practice lately,barely ever at home and maybe if Betty gets in,this could be something they do together.

The music ends,as does her dance and she catches her breath before finally looking Cheryl in the eye.

"Nice job,Betty," Cheryl starts,not sounding at all sincere,"Your form wasn't too bad.But,well,how shall I put this sensitively?I think we can all agree that you're a little too..season 5 Betty Draper for the cheerleading squad.Right,girls?" They obediently nod."Better luck next time."

 _Oh_ ,Betty realizes, _she's saying I'm too fat.Maybe mom was right after all_.Suddenly ashamed,she glances down as tears of humiliation fill her eyes.

She clears her throat."Right,okay.Okay.Well,thanks for the opportunity,Cheryl."

"Oh,sweet Betty,I hope you don't take this personally.I _obviously_ have only your best interests at heart."

"Of course," she manages,"I'm fine.Thanks again.I'm just going to,um,leave then.Bye."

She waves awkwardly before all but running out of the room.

Later,at the lunch table,Archie asks,"How'd the tryouts go,Betts?"

"I didn't get in." She says on an exhale.Apparently,she's too fat.

"That sucks,I'm sorry." 

She's about to say something untrue like _it's fine,_ or _I'm okay_ ,when,in an out of character move,Jughead reaches over and gives her shoulder a quick squeeze before dropping his hand.

Her head snaps up to look at his face,and he gives her a reassuring smile.Somehow,she feels a little better. (She still doesn't eat anything for the rest of the day)

 

 

In her obvious hurry to get away from the red headed boy that she's used to walking towards,she runs into someone.She almost trips but hands on her elbow manage to make her not lose her balance.

When she looks up,Jughead is staring at her,clearly concerned."Betty?What's wrong?"

"Nothing,nothing's wrong." She says,despite the fact that tears are still streaming down her face.She moves to walk away but he tightens his grip on her arms,holding her in place."Let me go,Jug."

"No,come on; tell me what's wrong,Betts.One summer away in LA and we're not friends anymore?"

"Of course we are."

"Then talk to me."

She sighs.He has a determined look on his face and she knows this is a battle she isn't going to win."I'm sure you heard about what happened with me and Archie."

His expression tells her everything she needs to know even before he speaks."You know I try to stay away from the high school rumor mill,but,yeah.I did."

"It's just so dumb.I thought I could handle being friends with him,I genuinely did,but.."

"You can't look at him without feeling pained or heartbroken.I get that." She nods,somewhat surprised by his words.Does he really? "Look,Betty,I don't know if things will ever go back to normal with you and Archie,but I do know nobody's going to blame you if you need some time."

"I just feel like such a fool.I was going on and on about us being a couple,and then he goes and friend zones me." Jughead gives her a look,so she adds,"Yeah,yeah,I know.Non existence of the friend zone,etcetera.Just let me have this."

He chuckles,shaking his head."Trust me,he's the one who's an idiot.Who says no to Betty Cooper?"

She knows the kind words are meant to be comforting,appreciates them too,but a pang of guilt shoots straight through her.Polly is away, _sick_ ,Jason is _dead_ ,and here she is,dwelling over a boy rejecting her.How self centred is she?

"It's not a big deal." She says,shrugging,just as the bell rings."I mean,I'll get over it soon enough.It's not the end of the world."

He hugs her anyway.

 

 

Upon entering Pop's,she breathes in the familiar scent before walking over to the namesake himself and placing her order; three burgers,one chocolate milkshake and two vanilla milkshakes to go.

Stepping back from the counter,she pulls her phone out of her jeans pocket and replies to her mom's instructions to bring home dinner with a **_Just placed the order!! Be home in 20._**

While tucking her cell back in,she glances over the diner and spots Jughead,looking sullen,hunched by the corner booth.Her breath catches.

She walks over to him slowly,attempting not to seem too eager.

"Jughead." She greets.He looks at her and smiles,but it's a little distracted.She tries not to feel slightly offended."Didn't see you at school today."

At that,his face turns completely grave again.Waiting for his explanation,she slides into the opposite side of the booth.They don't sit side by side anymore.

"Yeah,Weatherbee kicked me out." He huffs,enraged.

"Is this still about the jacket?" He makes an affirmative noise. "Help me understand here,why won't you just take it off?"

His eyes narrow."Because,he's being a prejudiced,biased douche bag!"

"I'm not saying that's not true,but it's just for during school hours.It's not like he can force you to stop being a Serpent,so is this really worth getting into trouble over?"

He splutters indignantly before saying,"Well,of course _you_ would say that."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I just mean," he gestures to her pink sweater,"you'd do anything to please people,keep everyone happy.So of course that's your opinion."

Something about whatever expression she's wearing must give away how much that hurt her because he backpedals immediately."Shit,what I meant was -"

She stands up,doing her best to keep her expression controlled."I think my order's up.I'll see you around,Jug."

She walks away without waiting for his response.

That night,she lies awake in bed long after her bedtime.At twenty to two,her phone pings.

**Turns out,I'm an even bigger asshole than Weatherbee.I'm really sorry,Betty.You were right,as always & more importantly,you were just trying to help.Shouldn't have taken my frustrations out on you.Again,I'm sorry.**

Only then does she fall asleep.

 

 

She's walking through the hospital hallways,gurney at her side,Archie and FP on her opposite.

The nurse stops them when they reach a red line marked on the floor and says,"This is as far as you can go.Somebody will notify you when surgery is over."

She looks at the boy laid out on the gurney and whispers,"You'll be okay,Juggie.I know you will."

She squeezes his hand.

He doesn't squeeze back.

One hour passes,then two.She's been staring at a black spot on the white hospital wall for a while now,for no reason other than that if she looks anywhere else,sees the sympathetic looks on her friends' faces or the solemn ones on his',she's pretty sure she'll explode.

She can't afford to lose him - has lost him too many times already - and especially not like this.They've been through too much together for some Creepies to take their happy ending away from them. ( _Ghoulies_ ,she hears Toni's voice correcting)

Archie plops down in the chair next to hers."Hey,Betty.How you holding up?"

She feels fragile.She feels broken.She feels empty.

"How do you think I'm doing?" She seethes,clenching her fists.The familiar pain provides something resembling relief and she finds it ironic that the one person who would notice just so happens to be the reason she's doing it in the first place.

Archie looks surprised and frankly,she doesn't blame him.When has she ever not given the answer people wanted to hear? 

Veronica's here by now too,and,sitting to her right,places a hand on her arm."Don't worry,B.He's going to make it through just fine.There won't be a scratch on that pretty face you adore so much."

She rests her head on her shoulder,much like Veronica had done what seems like ages ago; hoping with everything she's got that her best friend is right.

A couple more hours go by before they're allowed to see him.Betty manages to persuade everyone into allowing her to go first.When she sees him,an emotion she's sure she's never felt before crashes over her.He's bruised and battered but it's still her Jughead.

She sits on the chair next to the bed,grabbing his hand once more.He's in a hospital assigned gown and has a pipe that disappears inside his mouth but in his slumber,he still looks peaceful,somehow.

"I'm really proud of you for making it through the surgery.I knew you would,but that couldn't have been easy,so..thanks for holding on."

She runs her free hand over her jeans,picking at a stray thread."With everything that's happened in the last few hours,I've been thinking a lot.And I don't think I ever told you how grateful I am that you climbed through my window that day.I can't imagine life any other way,Jug."

Her words are getting harder to speak."We've been through so much together since then,both good and bad,but our story's not over yet.In a lot of ways,this is just the beginning.So you've gotta wake up soon,Jughead Jones.If not for you,then for me; for _us_.Please just wake up."

The only sound that can be heard is the steady beeping of the machines.She rushes out of the room with tears in her eyes and her heart in her throat.

 

 

It's 09:47 in the morning when both the doctor and the nurse walk out of Jughead's room and towards them.

"So,good news.Mr.Jones is awake now." The doctor announces and Betty feels like she's breathing for the first time in hours.Everyone in the waiting room scrambles to their feet,then eyes each other warily.Apparently there's been a miscommunication on who gets to talk to him first.That is,until the nurse adds,

"And is there a Betty Cooper here? He's been asking for her ever since he became conscious."

She feels warmth spread from her head to her toes."Yes,that's me.Can I see him?"

"Right away,Miss Cooper.But be warned,he's quite loopy.He's been given a high dose of morphine and some other painkillers.Their effect will wear off in a few hours,of course." She adds at FP's look.

"I don't care,I just want to talk to him.So kindly,excuse me." She pushes past the staff and walks into his room.His eyes are closed and the pipe from earlier is notably absent.

He opens his eyes at the sound of her approaching footsteps,and breaks into a grin.This time,he's the one who reaches for her hand."Bet-ty.You have a really pretty name,did anyone ever tell you that? Goes well with your face."

Well,okay,then.Clearly,she'd underestimated just how loopy he was.Still,it's Jughead,he's alive and he's well (kind of) and he's talking and _God_ ,she was so scared.

"Juggie,I thought - you scared me so bad,Jug.I was afraid I'd lost you."

He pulls her closer,catching her tears and wiping the remaining ones away."Aw,Betts.Don't you know by now I'd never leave you? We've got the rest of our lives ahead of us. And--oh my god,do you remember that cake you made in eighth grade? I swear,that's the best goddamn thing I've ever eaten.Can you make it again sometime?"

She laughs,her mind reeling."Sure,the first thing I'm doing when you get out of here is baking that for you.But,what you said..The rest of our lives? You said that once before. The night we,um,got back together.Do you think about it a lot? Our future?"

He looks at her like she's said the most unintelligent thing ever."Of course," he slurs,as though it's obvious."You're the best thing that's happened to me,Betts,I'm never letting you go."

She's sure her cheeks are tinged red but he's not done yet."You're beautiful and smart and kind and considerate and sometimes it still feels surreal that you're with _me_.And,obviously,the sex is amazing.Like,mind blowing levels of amazing.Do you remember that thing you did with your tongue where -"

"Okay,okay,I get it!" She interrupts,raising their joined hands to cover her face.

"I'll stop if you promise to do it again."

 

 

Several days later,Betty's lying cuddled against her boyfriend's naked chest.She's tracing mindless patterns on his arm when he suddenly clears his throat.

"Hey,you know all that stuff I said to you back at the hospital,in my drug addled state of mind?"

"Yeah?" She asks.They haven't talked about it since it happened and she'd assumed that he forgot the conversation.Now that he's bringing it up,she's mildly anxious that he's going to take what he said back.

"I hope you know..I meant all of it."

She closes her eyes against him.

The only word she can think of to describe how she's feeling is the one she vowed to never use.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment to let me know what you thought if you have the time,they mean the world to me!


End file.
